


Here? Now?

by Spacederpster



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacederpster/pseuds/Spacederpster
Summary: I'm not a writer so sorry for everything.Pure filth between John & my OC Harper. No plot. No story. Just sex.Only posting this here bc it allows a lot of text in one go.





	Here? Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer so sorry for everything.  
Pure filth between John & my OC Harper. No plot. No story. Just sex.  
Only posting this here bc it allows a lot of text in one go.

"What's got into you? Here? Now?" Hancock's voice hitches when Harper's hand rubs against the crotch of his trousers.  
She smirks. Pressed up together in an alleyway in Diamond City is pretty risky considering her past with it's citizens, & their general distain to ghouls. Especially if the ghoul was taking part in an act of public indecency!  
"Me?" whispers Harper close to his ear. "You're the one pressing up against me"  
Hancock is pressing himself into her hand, the bulge in his pants becoming more & more prominent.  
A patrolling security guard walks past the entrance to this alleyway every 10 minutes, & he does indeed glance down each sidestreet he passes. The smirk Harper gives John is devious.  
"Tell me to stop then"  
"......."  
Hancock's eyes close & he chuckles a low gasp as her hand pops the buttons on his pants, her hand creeping in & giving his cock delicate, tickling strokes with her fingers.

Harper suddenly grasps his dick & gives it a teasing squeeze  
"H-hey whoa careful with the goods there toots"   
She slides her hand up & down near the tip.  
"Unf!"  
"Shh!" Harper shushes Hancock with a chuckle. "You wanna get caught?"  
A slight head shake for a 'no'  
"Then shut up"  
Harper feels Hancock grip her coat sleeve as his breath hitches once again. He's struggling to keep his breathing low & quiet as Harper expertly pumps the tip of his cock gently but firmly.   
"Shit doll" comes a breathy voice.  
Harper, grinning, stands very close & kisses his neck, never faltering with her handiwork. Hancock utters a groan, which Harper responds by slowing her pace a little.  
"Shhh" she reminds him.  
Hancock grips the arm of her coat tightly & bucks his hips into her now slick hand. For Hancock, trying to be quiet is torture. His speciality is to get his lover writhing like an octopus with a spear up it's arse & moaning his name to the heavens, while he grunts & pounds them as hard as they can take it.  
He exhales with a high pitched moan.  
"Fuck.."  
"What's going on down there?" barks a stern voice from the entrance of the alleyway.  
Hancock & Harper assume the position of a couple standing very close to one another as if exchanging secret information.. however Harper does not let go of Hancock's dick, she stands in such a way so her coat hides everything from view & with an almost malicious look, continues to jerk him off very subtly. Hancock struggles to contain his smirk.  
"Nothing officer" he says innocently & without a single waver in his voice.  
The guard begins to stride down towards them. Harper increases her pace. Hancock pinches her arm! This goon is not the face he wants to be staring at when he blows his load!  
Suddenly a woman's voice can be heard, the words are muffled but she sounds in distress & the guard turns & hurriedly marches back out of the alleyway. Harper still doesn't let up with her sneaky hand job.  
"You're gonna pay for this toots" huffs Hancock with a somewhat relieved look in his eyes.  
"I hope so"  
Harper roughly pushes Hancock against the wall as she works his needy length, she feels him buck his hips slightly as his lips suddenly meet hers in a rough, desperate kiss. She pushes his head back against the wall as she kisses him, his breath coming shallow & rapid, he groans into her mouth as she feels his cock twitch as he cums, & he cums hard! The thrill of almost being caught & the feeling of being roughly pinned back was exhilarating. He finally pulls out of the kiss, his dark eyes looking slightly bleary as he grins & chuckles, his head resting against hers.  
"I will have to return this act of generosity" be mumbles as he slowly hitches his pants back up, fumbling with the button clumsily to fasten them.   
Harper emerges from the alley first & is stopped in her tracks. Hancock follows, still with that post-orgasm glow about him. Ellie is blocking their path, arms folded, looking stern.  
"You're welcome" she says firmly.  
Harper's a little puzzled. "Um, hello Ellie.. uhh... OH was that little ruckus you?"  
Ellie snorts an annoyed 'yes'. "Make yourselves scarce!"

(Tbc maybe)


End file.
